When Shopping, Always Buy Something Sweet For Your Child
by Yell the Punmeister
Summary: Gintoki decides to do a nice thing, for a change.


Gintoki woke up by the sound of his alarm clock. As usual, the noise was stopped by him slamming the clock at the wall. It was to noisy. He had a hangover. He stretched and looked around his room. Nothing. Not even a glass of water. Damn, he'll have to get up. Thinking two or three steps in advance is too much for his drunk head. . Thank god he remembered to close the curtains before going to sleep. The sun would kill him now. Well, if that is how it must be, then he might as well do it sooner then later.

In the bathroom, Gintoki looked at his face in the mirror. Still pale, worn out and overall tired. A sigh escaped him. It has been a month since he's been living here, and it will probably be many more months before he gets the healthy look back. He was ready to die at the graveyard, or at least he thought he was. That's why he was there in the first place. So, if that was the case, how did he end up living here? Why did he ask that old hag for manju? How on earth did he end up with a promise to protect her till she dies of old age?

Despite all these questions and overall confusion, Gintoki had to admit he felt at ease. He had a place to sleep and eat. What else could he ask for? Well, probably a job, but there is time for that. Strength still hasn't returned to him.

When he finished his morning routine, Gintoki poured himself a glass of water, sat on the chair, back turned towards window, and stared at the wall. Boredom is a vicious disease. It makes time pass slowly. Maybe he should go down to snack bar and have a drink.

"No, that's a bad idea", young samurai thought as he felt the headache return.

Being imerged in his thoughts, the young man didn't even notice that he went outside and was genuinely surprised when he found himself in front of Otose's snack bar. There was no one here. Oh well, might as well take a walk around the Kabuki district. Due to being exhausted this past month, he never had a chance to explore this city.

It was one of those busy mornings; the shops were open, inviting people to come and see the goods front of a sweets shop, he deciced that it's settled. He will search for a job this week.

While looking at the display, Gintoki caught sight of Otose, the old woman who took him in, carrying two large grocery bags. She was struggling a little, but still walking straight, not showing to anyone that it was heavy. She'd stop sometimes to greet people on the streets and talk a little with them. It seemed as if she knew everyone. Yet, no one offered to carry the bags for her. What is it with the youth today? Back in the days... Wait, he's still young, why talking like an old man?

"Oi, granny, if you continue carrying that heavy stuff, you'll die before you reach your home."

"What are you trying to say, you insolent brat? That I am too old and weak and I could die at any moment? Hah! You wish! Mark my words, I'll outlive you, and your children, and your grandchildren. If you ever have any."

"Now, that hurts. And here I was, just offering to carry the bags for you. You do know that I can't let you die on me. Who'll feed me?"

"And I told you, I don't need any help..."

Otose stopped talking when Gintoki snatched the bags from her hands and started walking towards the snack bar. She smiled. They do bicker a lot, but he is a good man. Still, he could show a little respect. That tongue of his is gonna cause great problems in the future unless he learns how to control it. Not to mention that girls don't like rude men. Or lazy. Or idiots.

She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to this man if she hadn't decided to visit her husband that time. Would he be dead now? Why else would he be on that graveyard? The more she thought about it, the more her resolve about taking care of him grew stronger. He is still too young to be thinking of death. Samurai or not, Kabuki district will offer him a place to stay.

At least he isn't a lost cause. Sakata Gintoki just needed a push on the back and a reason to be alive. Well, he found it, at least for the time being. No way he's going to protect her till she dies. Why would he? She didn't need protection before, and doesn't need it now.

Otose looked at his back and a distant memory came to her mind. Memory of her deceased husband walking these very streets. They are so alike, Gintoki and him. Oh well, she doesn't need a bodyguard, but a son... She could live with that thought.

"Hey, old hag, are you coming or not? Don't tell me you didn't finish shopping! I wont follow you around, you know? I'm going straight back home. What? Why are you smiling? Stop it, it creeps me out."

"I am coming, just give me a minute."

She slipped away into the sweets shop while he wasn't looking. After a couple of moments she emerged from the shop. Gintoki didn't even notice her absence. He was staring at the ground, lost in thought. He did that a lot these days. Otose lit a cigarette.

"A yen for your thoughts?"

"Make it 300 and we got a deal."

"How about a lollipop?"

Gintoki smiled and nodded. After couple of minutes walking in silence, he decided it's time he becomes honest.

"You know, I've been thinking..."

Otose was listening intently. It was very rare of him to open up to someone. Maybe he just can't take it anymore. That sad look on his face bothered her more than she cared to admit.

"...old hag, last time you cooked, you didn't put enough salt."

"... Go and die, you lazy perm."

The rest of the walk passed in silence. Otose was lost in thoughts, and Gintoki...

Well, he had a lollipop. For now, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
